Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Class Trial
Ch. 2 Class Trial *Role change starts here Kazuko's POV "First, let's begin with the simple explanation of the class trial! The result of the class trial will determine your votes. If you can point out who the culprit is, then only the culprit will receive punishment. However, if you pick the wrong person. Then everyone beside the culprit shall be punish and the culprit has the right to leave the prison school and graduate." Monokuma re-announce "Now then y'all know the rules so let get this show on the road!" Monokuma yelled "So... Here we go again..." I said sad. "Agree. But we couldn't avoid these situations now." Yukio said adjusting her glasses. "So where should we start?" Kurosaki asked "Why don't we start finding the damn killer!" Takeshi yelled "One of you must be the killer! After all only one of you can easily kill her since she's defenseless!" He yelled once again. Looks like Takeshi is upset even more now. But he shouldn't just pick who the killer is I think everyone has an alibi. Okay that's the first thing I need to clear up first. NONSTOP DEBATE Takeshi: One of you must be the killer! Yukio: Do you have any to say at least who is the killer? Takeshi: I don't need one! anyway! Himeno: Every last one of us? Rantarou: I think that's very unrational of you... Takeshi: Shut up! Kazuko: No! That's Wrong! END "Wait a minute! I believe everyone here does have an Alibi!" I said "W-What? T-Then talk, Dammit!" Takeshi yelled at me "Well... Shinnosuke. Mind telling me the alibis all together?" I asked him "Yes M'lady. Well then during Takeshi and Kikuri's pool preparation... I can safely say that during our wait me, Lady Himeno, Lady Aria, including you Sir Takeshi are in the Cafeteria. Followed soon by Lady Kazuko and Sir Rantarou." He said "Me and Rantarou we're together from 11:00 all the way to 11:30 where the guys are in the Cafeteria." I said adding more info on me and Rantarou's alibi. "Indeed. Next was Lady Yukinoko who came around 12:00." Shinnosuke said "Yes. I was still in the midst of cleaning up my Research Lab and as soon as I'm finish. I was already late." Yukinoko said. "So... How about Oz, Keisuke, Yukio, Itsuki, Xandu and Kurosaki?" Takeshi asks "Yukio was in her room that time if I'm not mistaken." I said "Indeed I was and I can also add that Xandu was with me when I wasn't in my room." Yukio said "I have my watch so I say it was around 11:50." Xandu said. "So then the most suspicious people here are Keisuke, Itsuki, Oz amd Kurosaki then!" He confirmed "That... W-Well..." I remained silent. I don't have any evidence to back me up. "Then it settles it! You four must be the killers!" He yelled. I don't have any evidence to support their alibis. But... Maybe can! NONSTOP DEBATE Takeshi: One of you must be the killer! Himeno: T-T-Take-nii... You need to calm down. Takeshi: But those guys Keisuke: True. But that doesn't mean Itsuki: I-I-I'm... either... Oz: I have a data memory! I can tell you my data! Takeshi: Oh yeah! Well prove it then!!! Kazuko: Takeshi calm down!... Rantarou... If you have any evidence... Say it now. Rantarou: No! That's wrong! END Rantarou's POV "No I don't think so Takeshi." I said to him "Huh?! What do you mean?" He said "Aria's account fits their alibis." I said "Ah! That's right... Kurosaki didn't went to the pool and that was around 12 now. the same goes for Itsuki since I saw him trying... To uh..." She said not knowing how to say it. "Doing what?" Takeshi asked "Trying to fit himself in a small box?" Aria said "Eh?" Takeshi said confused "Oh... That box was so cozy... and then all of a sudden... I feel like I wan on air..." Itsuki said smiling. "That was because you we're in my box and I accidentally carried you to my room." Keisuke said angrily. "W-W-Wait wait what?! You carried Itsuki to your room?!" Kazuko yelled shocked "Well I didn't know. My box was really light to begin with and then it was still light till I opened the box revealing a sleepy boy." Keisuke said fixing his scarf. "Ehehe~ Thank Rantarou that~" Itsuki laughed. "Huh?!" They all yelled. In all honesty I just couldn't stop spoiling Itsuki. "M-Mah~ Moving on... Everyone is clear now." Kazuko said "Not yet... What about Oz?" Xandu said. "Ah! Allow me!" And with that his eyes glowed and then showing on the wall is a clear image of the "Eh? That's the library." Yukio said. And with that the image now took place to a new area "Oh! Now that's the cafeteria." Kazuko said "Huh? Did everyone left already? It's already 12:30" A voice said signalling that's Oz, and then *Ding Dong Ding Dong* "A body has been discovered. A Class trial will begin shortly through a brief Investigation." And with that the image now shows that Oz is rushing and then "Hey Oz!" Oz look and saw Keisuke and he seems to be carrying Itsuki on his back "Did you hear!" Keisuke said "Yeah." Oz replied "I-I can see..." Itsuki said "See what?" Oz asked "At... the pool... A flower floating in... Dangerous water..." Itsuki said "The Pool Party!" Oz said "Let's go" Keisuke said and then... The image is gone. "What do you all think of my Video Function!" Oz said "It's... Really amazing." Himeno said clapping a bit "And to top it off, Keisuke and Itsuki we're together and you 3 we're together at that time of the murder finally happened." Yukio said. " "Wait!!! Then that means no one is a suspect!" Takeshi yelled. Ah! He... He's right. With everyone having a good alibi, we have no one to suspect. "I don't think so..." Yukio said "Huh? What do you mean?" Xandu asked "Well... Instead of looking at the time of murder. Why don't we see it from how they use the time for murder." She explained Using the time for murder? "Explain in more detail" I said "Okay... Now then, we all know she died at 12:30 pm, right?" She asked all of us and we nodded "And every single one of us has an alibi during the time around her death right?" She asked again and we all nodded "Well then, why don't we demonstrate the time then." She said adjusting her glasses. "First of, Kikuri was murdered by a blunt force trauma to the head right?" She said "Then she must have died through a Brain injury. Though brain injury occurred through blunt force trauma this is why her death was delayed. And so leaving Yukinoko still in the suspect list." Yukio said. "I see... So it still couldn't be avoided." Yukinoko said closing her eyes. "But I think I might have evidence that still might back my alibi up." She said determine NONSTOP DEBATE Yukio: She died through Yukinoko: Indeed she did. But If I did killed her... Yukio: But your going to a , Yukinoko: I do believe that is inappropriate... Xandu: But going to a pool party... She should be Yukinoko: I do believe it is impossible. So I can safely say... Yukio: Remember what I said... Kazuko: No! That's wrong! END Kazuko's POV "Actually, I believe Yukinoko is not suspicious." I said to all of them "Hmm. How is that?" Yukio asked "You see, Yukinkoko was wearing her swimsuit already." I told them "So it's kinda impossible for her to hid her weapon." I said "In addition reading the Monokuma File she was also Electrocuted." Rantarou said "So her cause of death is her being Electrocuted." he added "So I see..." Yukio said closing her eyes. Looks like she's disappointed in herself. "I-Its alright Yukio! We all make mistakes." I said "..." But she remained silent. "So Yukinoko is really out of the list. Then who else could it be!" Takeshi yelled "Is their any hints relating to the culprit at all?" Xandu asked. "Actually I have this." I showed everyone a "That red cloth..." Himeno looked at it and "Huh? What Himeno?" Takeshi looked at her confused "Umm... Nothing!" She yelled. And with that, every last one of us looked at Takeshi "W-What are you all staring at?" Takeshi asked us. "Your bandana." Yukio said pointing at his bandana. "W-What about it." He asked "Take it off. Now." She demanded giving Takeshi a hesitant look but when he DID took it off "Your... Bandana!" I was shock. The end was torn and I match it with the one I had and... It fit. "..." I was silent "Where did you find that Kazuko?" Keisuke asked me "Near the Incinerator behind the ." I told them "An Incinerator? First time I'm hearing this." Aria said "Ah. I found it while I was exploring my Building. During the time, I was disposing all the weapons that are inside the Building with the help of Keisuke and Takeshi." Yukinoko said "Does anyone else knew about the Incinerator?" Kurosaki asked and we all shook our heads "So the only ones know about the Incinerator is Yukinoko, Keisuke, and Takeshi." Xandu said. "So how does that relate any of us to the murder?" Takeshi asked "It's because only you 3 are the ones who only know about the ." Xandu said. "And viewing from that one torn red piece of the bandana... Only you and Keisuke are the ones wearing one." He finished. "S-So! Where's the point in that?" Takeshi asked "You would be able to dispose the weapon used to kill Kikuri." He said showing a sharp eye on Takeshi "W-What?!" He yelled "Well... That piece of cloth still connects to you. In addition, Keisuke was with Itsuki in the remainder of the morning. So only you could be the possible killer." Xandu said adjusting his glasses. Is it true... Is Takeshi the real killer of this case? I couldn't believe it. And I knew Takeshi wouldn't do it either! I need to find some way to make sure I can clear this. NONSTOP DEBATE Xandu: As I said... Takeshi: How could you possibly say that?! Xandu: Your who knew about the Incinerator. So it is possible you threw your weapon in their! Keisuke: Throwing the use weapon means destroying evidence. Takeshi: But I didn't even throw a weapon! I didn't even use a weapon! Kazuko: "That possibility is a lie." END "Actually... There was nothing in the Incinerator when I inspected it." I told them "Hmm? And how's that?" Xandu asked. "When I inspected it... It... It wasn't that lit, if you can say." I told them "..." Rantarou watched me. Did I do something wrong? "Well even if the Incinerator is out. Then there's also one point he did kill her." Yukio said. "Eh?" I asked. "Remember... Time is used for murder. And judging to some cords near the pool. It was connected to Takeshi's electric outlet box to his dorm." She said smiling. "The ." I asked "Indeed. So... Even if he dispose the weapon, he would still be able to kill her by electrocuting her." She explained. "Wait a minute! I never even knew that circuit outlet!" Taleshi argued "Hmph. Maybe for you. It's only natural since you are the--" "NO!" Himeno interrupted Yukio "What?" "I'm saying No!" Himeno yelled as she "Why is that now?" Kurosaki asked "Um... Well... Takeshi actually mention that the electricity in his room is out... S-S-So... He actually went to sleep in my room." Himeno said "What?! A boy and a girl sleeping together in one dorm room is prohibited!" Monokuma yelled at the stand "... Actually no it's not. See?" Xandu said as he showed the entire rules to Monokuma "Oh... W-Well then!!!" Monokuma did a snap of his bear fingers and then *PING* "A new rule has been added!" Monokuma said "Never mind the rules! The main point here is still that Takeshi is still under our suspicion." Yukio said angrily. "But wait a minute. If what Himeno is saying is true, doesn't that mean... He was at her room that night...?" Aria stated. "Not to mention... He was one of the people who knew about Kikuri's party plan." Yukinoko said. "Wait a minute. Maybe Takeshi used the pool mechanism to kill her" Xandu said "And also doesn't that still take out the fact he also knows the Incinerator." Keisuke mentioned "But to add another note to that, wasn't he present when your all throwing out those weapons?" Keisuke said. "Wait... But the pool mechanism was destroyed!" I said "Takeshi tried to fix it bit later on destroying it." I said. I recall him even cleaning it bare handedly. "Not only that! The time interval of him killing her would be insufficient." Shinnosuke said "This is great... We have split ideas again." Takeshi said "That's right! And with split ideas there could only mean one thing... SCRUM DEBATE!" Monokuma said "Hmph. That's fine. I'll prove to you all that I am right and have a good mind. Not like someone here who believes someone base on relationships." Yukio said and I already know she was talking about me. But if she is gonna be like that, then fine! I will break through her contradiction SCRUM DEBATE Team 1: Kazuko, Himeno, Takeshi, Aria, Oz, Rantarou, Shinnosuke, Kikuri (X'), '''Team 2: '''Yukio, Yukinoko, Keisuke, Itsuki, Kurosaki, Xandu, Matsuri ('X), Miaya (X''') : During the '''time of the preparation Takeshi must have set his goals to kill Kikuri. : But the time between him and the meet-up would be a devastating blow to him wpuld it? : He must have burn the the weapon in the Incinerator later on. : If that's the cause, wouldn't the weapon would still be there since the Incinerator wasn't fully lit? : He must have electrocuted her using the power in box. : But Take-nii was with me the entire night when there was no power in his room." : Could it be possible that Takeshi must have planned the entire thing and Kikuri followed along with it? : Okay. I'm tough but not that smart! I couldn't think of something like this! : Takeshi should be able to destroy evidences during the investigation since he the whole key was him luring Kikuri to the pool. : But each and every last one of us went investigating to different areas while Takeshi on the other hand stayed at the murder site with Himeno. : Takeshi was claiming innocent for that time so he could cover up being the killer of this case not to mention that he left you all at the meetup. : The time we were all together was this morning. So this would mean Takeshi is innocent! Kazuko, Himeno, Takeshi, Aria, Oz, Rantarou, and Shinnosuke: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! END "It doesn't make any sense if Takeshi is the killer of this case. That's why I stick to my claim that Takeshi is innocent!" I said to everyone. "Me t-too! Take-nii has a bunch of witnesses and a stable alibi. Right?" Himeno asked and I nodded. Everything is falling into its place. We were able to clear the confusion and the mystery of Takeshi. "Hmm... Looking at the current state of our debate just now. Takeshi took the idea of our victim, Kikuri Nagisa, in making a pool party. In doing so, Takeshi made sure to clean the pool. But instead of using or fixing the pool mechanism of self cleaning the pool, he did it himself. Lastly, in after a job done, he couldn't access his room due to the room lacking power and so his monopad couldn't function decided to sleep in the room of little Himeno Jundo?" Xandu said summarizing the debate. "And since Takeshi and Himeno were together they went to the meeting place together and waited for everyone to come!" Aria said finishing "Then... We are out of suspects due to that." Kurosaki stated the main problem. And it is as he said, we have figure out everyone's alibi. "Well... Not everything is clear." Rantarou said "Not... Cleared? Mind explaining more?" Xandu asked as he adjusted his glasses "Well... We all know that the only people who knew that Incinerator is Takeshi, Keisuke, and Yukinoko. Takeshi is clear after our debate. Keisuke was with Itsuki and Oz at the time. And Yukinoko came to the cafeteria as well." Rantarou said. I hope this deduction is going somewhere cause If I'm going to be honest. I am oit of ideas... "But. Think about what Yukio said. "Time" remember. So in short, We don't know what Keisuke and Yukinoko are doing the early rounds in the morning." He said. And that's it! Its true. Those two didn't have clear evidence on them during the whole morning. "So your stating that its either me or Yukinoko" Keisuke said "It would seems that we must make out statements clear Keisuke." Yukinoko said. "No need actually." Keisuke said "What do you mean by that?" Rantarou asked "..." Itsuki eyed Keisuke and Rantarou "... Itsuki, yoi can speak." Rantarou said giving Itsuki a reasurring smile. "... At the time... Keisuke carried me to his room. But I can sense him still in the room... All morning... Mumbling some things..." Itsuki said. "Uh... Mumbling some... Things?" Aria asked "Its nothing of importance." Keisuke said raising his scarf to hide more of his red face. (STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION)